1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pressure sensor communication systems and more specifically it relates to a liquid level sensor frequency output system for efficiently communicating a liquid level with reduced power and increased accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Fluid pressure transducers are utilized to measure fluid pressure to determine the fluid depth, fluid level, and other variables related to the fluid. Fluid pressure transducers are typically comprised of a pressure transducer that converts the fluid pressure to a direct current (DC) signal that can be utilized to provide a level measurement of fluid in a tank (e.g. septic tank), pumping chamber or other fluid tank. The DC electrical signal can be used to provide a measurement reading, provide a warning, activate a pump or perform other actions based on the measurement. The pressure transducer can be in communication with any external device such as but not limited to a pump controller, a circuit board, a display, a warning device and the like.
One problem with conventional pressure level DC signals is that they require a significant amount of power. Another problem with conventional pressure level DC signals is they are prone to providing inaccurate readings due to external electrical noise or signal. A further problem with conventional pressure level DC signals is that they require costly and sensitive electronics for the transmitter and the receiver.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved liquid level sensor frequency output system for efficiently communicating a liquid level with reduced power and increased accuracy.